South Park - The Sequel
by PrincessAurorus
Summary: After the cancellation, Stan realizes it wasn't over yet. It was time to meet up with Li Ming and his friends. Li Ming insisted that Agora is added again and this time she's cursing their homeland. So it's to Stan and Kyle to go forth and break the curse to save South Park.
1. Stan's Discovery

_It is a legend no one would forget... Those children... Those kids in South Park... They have been very rude with the humor of theirs... How could they come to this conclusion? It was finally tie to cancel that show of theirs... Stan... found out at the Comedy Central lobby... He was shocked about the creators delay..._

(At Comedy Central Lobby)

Stan: What did they mean about it? (Walks into the creator's work room and sees the screens of the previous scenes from episodes) I remember the times we've had in the past but I don't really think I wanted to leave. I just wanted to stay popular and might marry Wendy some day when I'm older. (Sighs) It's not going to happen... Why cancel? This is Season 20's finale, right? Why cancel the show anyway? I didn't want to leave... I got to go ahead and tell Kyle the bad news about this before its too late. (Runs off)

_Not all the kids appreciate the cancellation. Besides, they would wander around, sing happy songs, and greet all their friends with smile... Probably. Why M Rated Games? Because the animators got tired of trying to make it edited and censored for kids and thankfully, syndication, away from Comedy Central, was still on Debmar-Mercury and 20th Television._

Stan: Why did they not make a T Rated Game? They should... Why did they not? Why they uncensored the dialogue? Why did they do that?

That night, Kyle was enjoying his time at the restaurant with his parents until Stan came inside.

Kyle: Dad, can I go talk to my friend over there?

Gerald: Sure can, son.

Sheila: Be back our your supper will get cold, sweetie.

Kyle: Okay... (Walks towards Stan) What the hell are you doing here? **We can't be seen together, they think we'll get KILLED!**

Stan: Dude, you gotta come with me. You're not safe here anymore, anyway.

Kyle: What the hell will you care about that? You're the only one who knew about it, right?

Stan: That's right! Even you do something stupid about it...

Kyle: Then... You knew about this didn't you? **Didn't You!?**

Stan: Yes... But there is one thing we have to know about the other day with Li Ming.

Kyle: What's that?

Stan: She said that next week she'll take us over to her house and she has a job for us.

Kyle: **You don't mean?**

Stan: Yes... It is next week... Today we're heading over there!

(The South Park: the Sequel title card shows up at the night sky)

_They believed that it was canceled... So Stan and Kyle suggested to find a way to get on air. That's where I come in. I'm Li Ming Honcho. Of course you me before back in the past. How could Trey and Matt do such a thing to remove the show because of its humor or something like that? We'll have to find out ourselves._

(Li Ming skates in a ice pond alone with Ice Skating music from Peanuts)

Li Ming: Well, Ling Ling. How do you like it?

Ling Ling: hmmm... (Speaks Japanese)

Li Ming: I see... (Sees the four kids walking by) Hey! It's the kids I met the other day! Hi, Cartman, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Craig, Tweek, Token, Clyde, and of course little Butters!

The Nine Kids: Hi, Li Ming!

Li Ming: Come inside and see what I've got for you sweet little angels.


	2. Hello Again, Li Ming

_They walked inside my house and they were amazed at the everything white and unfinished._

Stan: Are you sure that this is your house?

Li Ming: Why yes, Stan. Don't you like it or something?

Stan: I can't tell. It seems unfinished for no reason.

Li Ming: Is it because the roof isn't perfect? Or is it because the rooms look weird?

Stan: It looks crooked and weird than usual. Anyways, we wanted you to look at one of our video games the animators made from us.

Li Ming: Sure thing! (Looks at Stick of Truth's rating) M for Mature? That's just stupid... (Looks at the rating's content descriptors) Well... Blood &amp; Gore, Drug Reference, Mature Humor, Nudity, Strong Language, Strong Sexual Content, and Violence... Well... **It's Wrong! It's Horribly Wrong!** You should never use that filth around my area if you can at least try to get a T for Teen Rating. Since there is no syndication around the company, you feel like you need some of the crap and some of that damn shrimp. See what I mean?

Kyle: Then who the hell would go ahead and do something like that anyway?

Cartman: That's nothing but what the fudge? (Gets Shocked by saying Fudge)

Li Ming: That's nothing, young man. It's only just a-

Cartman: Hold on a minute. (Whispers to himself) What... The... Fudge... (Gasps) I said fudge! And fudge is close to the f word and it didn't beep. **Shrimp!** This is nothing but Shrimp for God sake! (Gasp) I said shrimp! Like fudge, it is close to the s word and it didn't beep. W-Wow... I mean... Wow. W-Why am I saying those words anyway?

Li Ming: I'm not so sure about that anyway... (Laughs) Geez, Porky, you gained so much weight why do you look stupid than anyone else in the world! **Ha, Gay!**

Kyle: I know she's like a japanese woman but does she ever talk about you being kicked in the ass?

Cartman: Tch, how typical to be a TS. Blagh...

Kyle: Dude, you're sicker than that anime bitch.

Li Ming: What did you call me?

Kyle: Anime Bitch?

Li Ming: **Enough! There is no way do boys like you could insult a woman who was in Tokyo and talk in Japanese like my Ancestors! You should insult one another and you'll never will be!** (Pants) Forgive me, young man. I am going through hormones right now and I'm like about 19 years old now so don't talk about me.

Kyle: I'll try not to. (Sees Li Ming carrying out the basket of clothes)

Li Ming: You know something can be worked out after all! Now... Take your clothes off, kids!

(The Kids get shocked about what Li Ming said)

Li Ming: Go to your rooms and take your gear off and put fresh clothing to look nice and sweet for you. Keep your underclothes on except for your clothes.

Butters: But what if we forgot to close the doors?

Li Ming: I said... **TAKE YOUR DAMN CLOTHES OFF!**

(The Kids rush upstairs to get their clothes on and rush downstairs after they're done)

The Nine Kids: **We're finished, Li Ming!**

Li Ming: Good for you, boys! And children with headgear on?

Eric, Stan, Craig, and Kyle: Yes?

Kenny: Mmmph?

Li Ming: Tomorrow after school, I got a treat for you. **And take your headgear off, you bastards!**

Ling Ling: Oh My God...


	3. Boys With Good Looks

_That evening, the kids started their meal I made for them until Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Craig, and Kenny came into the dining room._

Li Ming: Is everyone feeling calm with their fashion?

(Kyle, Stan, Cartman, Craig, and Kenny stared at Li Ming without their headgear and new outfits)

Li Ming: Good!

_Yet, these kids felt amazed with their clothes. Stan was wearing a dark red vest, lighter red shirt with a red ribbon, black mittens, black jeans, and tennis shoes. Kyle was wearing a dark green vest with the hanukah symbol, black shirt with a tie, black jeans, and brown shoes. Cartman was wearing a black vest, red shirt with a black ribbon, dark gray with thin white striped jeans, and black shoes. And Kenny was wearing a blue vest with a pocket, white shirt with a tie, a orange scarf wrapped around his mouth, orange with yellow square lined jeans, and black shoes. I didn't make them angry a bit except for Kyle Broflovski. But Craig and his friends wore different outfits. Craig was wearing a gray vest with pockets, a light tan shirt, brown jeans, and black shoes. Clyde was wearing a orange vest with buttons, yellow shirt with a tie, dark green jeans, and sneakers. Token was wearing a dark violet vest, periwinkle shirt with a red ribbon, brown with white thin striped jeans, and black shoes. And Tweek was wearing indigo unbuttoned vest, a teal shirt, a wrap-around collar, gray jeans, and black shoes. But Butters, on the other hand, wore a turquoise tuxedo that use to be my cousin's until he ended up wanting a regular tuxedo._

Li Ming: You guys look okay?

(The Nine Kids stared at Li Ming)

Li Ming: Let's eat!

(Everyone starts eating the food)

Li Ming: How was time, Buttercup?

Butters: Great... I'm also curious about your cousin.

Li Ming: Valmer?

Butters: You mean Jimmy?

Li Ming: That's what I said.

Butters: Oh okay.

Li Ming: My cousin was doing fine with me every single time I visit him. He and I do stuff together.

(Flashback with Li Ming and Young Jimmy)

_We went to Tokyo as a treat since I'm his respite worker. He was disabled and couldn't handle his stuttering. Before he moved into South Park, he was the first person with disabilities that can do Stand-Up Comedy throughout America and Tokyo. Oh how they loved him. I handled him as well. I couldn't stop loving him for no reason. I started to say some of the damn quotes to help him out over his stuttering. He and I started hanging out before he moved away._

(Flashback Ends)

Stan: That's It?

Li Ming: Well yes. I mean he never told me anything during this time and I kind of like it better like this. (Sighs and stands up from the dining chair) Well if you really want to know how the rest of the story really happened in Tokyo, why won't you ask Valmer yourself?

Stan: Where the hell is he?

Li Ming: He's not here right now, Stan. This week is Disability Camp.

_Oh Yes! Disability Camp, which is for handicapped children, is here this week. Valmer went their the other week when I taking care of him._

Li Ming: Dinnertime's Over!

(The kids cleaned up and went upstairs except Stan)

Li Ming: You okay, Stan?

Stan: I'm sorry about earlier.

Li Ming: It's okay... I don't think Cartman has authority.

Cartman: Hey, bitch. **I have fudging authority!**


	4. Cartman the Tattler

_It was getting late and everyone started to get ready for nighty-night. I, on the other hand, I started my shower and putted my cream for my skin. I told the boys to get into bed and go to sleep. Everyone fell asleep until Stan couldn't get some sleep because he was looking at the bedroom and old designs._

Stan: Gee... It's kind of nice in here... Maybe it's not so bad after all, huh Kyle?

Kyle: (Wakes up and notices Stan being up) Not so bad? (Gets a little angry) What do you mean not so bad? (Turns to his friend and gets more angry than earlier) Our parents are upsettingly waiting for all of us to get back and were stuck in this house, in the middle of nowhere, with no way to get back home!

Stan: I said I was sorry at least you could forgive me.

Kyle: Well it's just that were- Can't you see were- I just- I just- Can't! God!

Stan: But I said I was sorry...

Kyle: Well- That's not good enough. Good Night! (Turns away from Stan to sleep)

Stan: Not good enough? Well... I'll show him that I am good enough. (Sees the attic entrance) Gotcha! (Walks into the attic to get the paint and all that stuff from the house)

(In the morning)

_The next morning, I woke up and was surprised with my bedroom looking beautiful._

Li Ming: Mmmm... (wakes up and looks around) What happened to my room?

The Eight Kids: **Li Ming!** (rushes downstairs to Li Ming's room) **Guess what!**

Li Ming: What?

The Eight Kids: Our rooms are designed well last night.

Li Ming: Well mine too!

Butters: Really?

Li Ming: Yes, but who made that idea?

Stan: I did!

(Everyone gasped except Li Ming)

Li Ming: You did, Stan?

Stan: I had to do it because Kyle believes I'm not good enough to understand about your house being a absolute disaster.

Li Ming: Was it true, Kyle?

Kyle: Yes... (Sighs)

Cartman: Kyle, I demand your jewfro!

Li Ming: Huh? It's an afro that is on a jew's head, right?

(Cartman laughs hysterically)

Cartman: Haha! A Jew has that jewfro on his head!

(Cartman laughs and points at Kyle)

Kyle: This is getting ridiculous!

Cartman: Oh! Guess what? What if we dress Kyle up as a DJ so that way he would to let his jewfro get electrified? I guess he'll hate as much as Stan does! (Laughs)

(Li Ming does a face-palm over Cartman being mean to Kyle)

Kyle: Dude, you better shut up or I'll slug you!

Cartman: Slug me? But you're only a jew for god sake! (Laughs harder)

Kyle: I can at least tell you to stop thinking I'm a jew!

Cartman: You are ginger and a jew that has a sheep's wool on your head! Oh Little Bo Peep has wool of sheep that's redder with the veins of shrimp blood! (Laughs)

Kyle: Shut the hell up, fat ass! (Face turns red)

Cartman: Haha, you're nothing but a rose, jewfro!

Kyle: **ARGH!** (Punches Cartman to the ground)

Li Ming: **Your becoming Strawberry Shortcake, Kyle!**

(Cartman gets up and laughs)

Kyle: Me? I was just only-

Cartman: Look! Look, everyone! He's like a jewish strawberry! (Laughs at Kyle)

Kyle: God, Cartman! I know you call me that every time I'm with you! Hopefully, you won't make fun of me **during fudging class for crying out loud!**


	5. Trouble At Class

_While heading to school, Stan meets up with Wendy without being nervous._

Stan: Hey, Wendy!

Wendy: Yeah!

Stan: I say that I want to die in your eyes...

Wendy: Why is that, Stan?

Stan: Because someday, I want to marry you.

(Beautiful Hearts appear above him)

Wendy: What? For real?

Stan: You bet as long as I- (holds his puke)

Wendy: I understand, Stan. See you after class! (Walks off)

(Stan shakes his head and pukes on a little girl's face)

Girl: Hey! That's disgusting!

Stan: Sorry about that. (Wipes his mouth and goes to class)

(At school)

Li Ming: How's everyone? Good?

(The kids look confused about Li Ming)

_I came to school for a little tour with my cousin, Valmer. Valmer felt good to see me as well!_

Li Ming: Good thing I came here with you, Valmer.

Jimmy: Yes, Li Ming. How I never d-d-doubt you as well?

Li Ming: See you after class, sweetie!

(At Mr. Garrison's class)

Mr. Garrison: Alright, children. I wanted to tell you all this is the last day of school for right because it's going to be Spring Break.

The Class: Awwwww...

Mr. Garrison: Now, Li Ming is going to visit for a while. Let's cheer for you!

(The class clap for Li Ming)

Li Ming: Hello, class. I came here a visit since my sweet dear is here, I felt like the kids I watched earlier are willing to-

Cartman: Hey, check it out! I'm touching Kyle's jewfro! (Messes with Kyle's hair)

Kyle: Hey! **Stop touching, fat ass!** (tries to stop Cartman from messing his hair)

(Craig flips Cartman off)

Stan: Glad I'm okay with ignoring that?

Wendy: Really? What the hell?

Mr. Garrison: Eric, what the hell are you, doing?

(Li Ming does a angry grin)

Cartman: Well... (goes on a rage at Li Ming's angry grin)

Li Ming: Did I do that?

Cartman: **Arrrgh!** (throws his desk and everything at Li Ming)

Li Ming: Please! (dodges at Cartman's desk) Stop that! (dodges at paper balls) Please! Cut it out! (gets hit in the eye) Mmmmm! (rushes out to the bathroom)

Mr. Garrison: Great job, Eric! Go see the councilor! Kyle, you go too.

(At the bathroom)

Li Ming: Why? (cries constantly while rinsing her eye) That bastard! **How can he do those horrible things to me!? **(cries)

Jimmy: Eric? He couldn't handle it... I know him as m-much as you are 'cause he think believes you were a p-p-p-pussy. How did he?

Li Ming: Don't let him say that I was! You know that I was nice to him at first but until today, when I came in, he flipped out badly and had a felt! I wish that he would hit his head on the canoe and drown. **That way I won't have to see him again!** (cries in pain as she patches her eye)

Jimmy: That? He'll hit his head on the c-c-canoe and drown? I can't believe he's been like this as I moved here! I tell him for you!

Li Ming: Go tell him for me! Go tell him f-f-for me! Go on! **Tell him yourself!** (pants and cries) I'm gonna kill him! (sobs)

(Jimmy walks out the bathroom)

_He'll do it for me! He will do it for me! I didn't mean to do anything wrong with Cartman at all his manner anyway. God! Dammit I never saw that coming..._


	6. I Am Bad Than Ever

(At Mr. Mackey's Office)

Mr. Mackey: Eric, what do you have to say for yourself?

Cartman: Well... It's a long story... You wouldn't believe it! (Sings I Was Bad Than Ever with the Past Shots from previous South Park episodes)

_**It was long long ago where I met with my friend. His name was Kyle and knocked him through the end. I screwed him up and laughed at his face. I called him a Jew like he was in the first place. How in the hell did his mom say that he hated me? She said, "Kyle is your friend, Eric. Don't you see?" I said, "I was bad! I was badder! I was bad than ever! I made fun of Kyle and he never said never! I was bad! I was badder! I was bad than ever! Oh God! I'll pick on this jewish kid like forever!" Later I met Stan who was kind of nice. But he pukes over Wendy with nerves like he had twice. One day I met his dad and clubbed him in the leg. Mr. Marsh said I plugged the bathroom with trash or an egg. But one day, Stan's dad came and was complaining to me. He said, "Stan is your friend, Eric Don't you see?" I said, "I was bad! I was badder! I was bad than ever! I made fun Stanley and he never said never! I was bad! I was badder! I was bad than ever! Oh God! I'll pick on this nervous kid like forever!" Now, Kenny always dies, but Butters is like bounded. He's the jackass kid who said he's the one who's grounded. His parents called on the phone and I pretend to sound like him. Butters got in trouble for cursing and he got stuck on a limb! His parents were upset and started yelling at me! They said, "Butters is your friend, Eric. Don't you see?" I said, "I was bad! I was badder! I was bad than ever! I made fun of Butters and he will never say never! I was bad! I was badder! I was bad than ever! Oh My God! I'll pick on this grounded kid like forever!**_

Kyle: You're gay, Cartman.

Cartman: What?

Mr. Mackey: Mmmkay? Now Kyle, has anyone make fun of you lately?

Kyle: Yes, after I was insulted by the fat ass, I guess a lot of kids make fun of me for-

Cartman: Your wool thats stuck in your head? (Laughs)

Mr. Mackey: Now go back to class, mkay?

Kyle: Alright then...

Cartman: Get a haircut, jew!

Kyle: God... (growls at Cartman and walks out of Mr. Mackey's office)

Li Ming: Kyle, where are you going?

Cartman: Jewfro, where are you going?

Li Ming: Don't call him a jewfro, Cartman.

Cartman: I'm Cartman. Nice to meet you.

Li Ming: Have we met?

Jimmy: I t-talk to the Mr. Garrison and he wouldn't respond.

Li Ming: Geez, Valmer. That's terrible.

Jimmy: I know... (Watches Li Ming walk away and notices Timmy) Ah, Timmy!

Timmy: Timmy!

Jimmy: What? P-p-private Property? There was no-

Timmy: Tim Timmy!

Jimmy: There was a sign? Outside?

Timmy: Liven A Lie! Timmy!

Jimmy: Okay... You'll give me the issue with-

Timmy: Timmy!

Jimmy: **You're going to force me to d-d-do what!? ****N-no, Timmy!** Don't me come kick your ass! If I don't do it, you'll- Okay! Okay! **I'll Do It!**


	7. Pail of Ranma

_It wasn't long before the bell rang. I was waiting for Stan and Craig to get out from class. And Cartman still liked Kyle's hair or jewfro._

Li Ming: Gee... Talk about a long time for patience... (hears the bell ring) About damn time!

Craig: I couldn't believe it, Stan. Why was Eric being selfish over Kyle?

Stan: I don't know, Craig. But were gonna find out now! (Sees Li Ming walks him)

Li Ming: Hey, Stan! How was your day?

Stan: Pretty Good!

(Craig flips Li Ming off)

Li Ming: What was that?

Craig: What did I do wrong?

Stan: She means did you flip her off?

Craig: No I didn't.

Stan: Yes you did!

Craig: No I didn't!

Stan: Yes you did!

Craig: Didn't!

Stan: Did!

Craig: Uh Uh!

Stan: Did!

Craig: Uh! Uh!

Stan: I know you!

Li Ming: Okay! That's enough, boys! Where's the rest of the children?

Stan: They're at their lockers! We finished ours.

Li Ming: Where's my cousin?

Jimmy: Right here, Li Ming.

Li Ming: Oh God, Jimmy. What happened?

Jimmy: You would b-b-b-believe it. I c-couldn't explain what happened. You were their a ch-ch-cha chat.

Li Ming: Oh thank goodness you were okay, Valmer.

Cartman: That's your cousin?

Li Ming: Yes.

Cartman: Oh... (Laughs)

Li Ming: What's so funny?

Cartman: Your cousin is handicapped.

Li Ming: According to the family tree, he is.

Cartman: Haha, you cousin was handicapped! Who would've thought.

Li Ming: Remember the time you blew up my old house and Valmer warned me to get out before we're done for?

Cartman: What? Oh yeah I remember when Agora tells me to burn it down.

Li Ming: Did you say Agora?

Cartman: Yeah?

Li Ming: I remember Agora doing her scheme before she was ass-raping you.

(The kids run out of the school for Spring Break and Li Ming gets ran over by them)

Li Ming: Mother Mercy... How I never seen that coming? Wait a second... (Gets up and doesn't see her cousin) Don't tell he ran off with them...

Kyle: You there!

Li Ming: Kyle?

Kyle: What's that container?

Li Ming: It's the Pail of Ranma 1/2! Agora gave it to me on my birthday where you use cold or hot water in the bucket. If you poor cold water on yourself, you become a sexy lady. So the question is, do you want Cartman to stop making fun of you if you use cold water on yourself?

Kyle: I... I think so?

Li Ming: It's A Deal! (Gives Kyle the Pail of Ranma 1/2)

Kyle: Okay... (Takes the Pail of Ranma 1/2 and runs towards his house and into the bathroom for filling the bucket) Come on! You can do this for your family and your brother...

Gerald: Son, how was day at school?

Kyle: I'm right in the bathroom taking a dump.

Sheila: Alright then, sweetie.

Kyle: I can do this... (Poors cold water all over himself, starts shivering due to the water being cold, starts anxiety with stress, and gets a dress out of the bag for girls)

Gerald: Son? Are you okay? Son, can you hear me?

Kyle: **AAAAAAAAGH! Don't come in, dad! Arrrrgh! **(Gets his headgear and clothes off to change)

Sheila: Son, are you okay? Sweetheart, answer me! Please!

Kyle: **Argh! **(puts the dresss on and combs his curly, girl hair) I'm done now! (pants)


	8. Kyle Is Now A Girl?

Gerald: Son? You stopped freaking out! Why?

Sheila: You can have my leftover makeup I don't need, sweetheart.

(Kyle opens the door with makeup on and walks downstairs)

Gerald: Son? Son is that you? What happened?

Sheila: What have you done to your clothes? Why are you wearing a dress? (Follows Kyle)

Gerald: Son, answer us? Are you okay? (Follows Kyle)

Kyle: Stop following, mom and dad... You know how I'm going to believe who I am over the Pail of Ranma 1/2.

Sheila: The What Now?

Gerald: Son? What has happened to you?

Kyle: I'm not your son anymore. I'm now your daughter. (Turns to his parents while brushing his girly hair) I've become a girl and no longer myself.

Sheila: **Wha- Wha- Whaaaat?**

Gerald: You've gotta be kidding us, Kyle.

Kyle: I have to go to my treat. I'll get my jacket and all that stuff on to think that I'm myself. They won't notice that I've got an actual vagina, breasts, and all that makeup I've got after the freak out. Thank god it's over. (Gets his jacket on and gets interrupted by one of his parents)

Sheila: Alright then, sweetie. You can say thank you for letting me calm you down with makeup after you're freaking out.

Kyle: Son of a bitch... Why do I you on my side anyway? (Puts on his gloves)

Gerald: Say thank you for us, Kyle.

Kyle: Oh... How I hate being interrupted by my dad...

Sheila: Sweetheart, say thank you please.

Kyle: That is it... (Turns to his parents) For the last time I will not say an insult or a bad word but **there's no damn way I'll say, Thank You!**

Sheila: You're Welcome, Kyle. We'll see you when you get back!

Kyle: Bye, mom and dad. (Puts his headgear on and leaves to Li Ming's house)

_How would Kyle find a way to become a boy again? We'll have to find a way to turn him back after the treat is over._

(At Li Ming's house)

Li Ming: Nice! Time to read some fanfic... (Looks on the computer for fanfic) Return of the World of Warcraft? Jeez... I remember the time playing that game and I realized that the kids were on there. I mean really? Why did the kids had to be on there for no reason? I don't get it... The Evil Turtle Wizard named Wizardheimer? Really? Bad name, eh? The Tiny Toon Adventures? I wish they had South Paradise as a parody! That I like it! How would things get any worse than the World of Warcraft r-tards anyway? (Sighs)

Jimmy: So w-when is this happening?

Li Ming: For you, sunshine, a treat for the kids is fabulous! With actual singing and dancing with the bonfire and fireworks in the celebration. And even a enormous dinner with all the Japanese products like the roast beef, octopus, sushi, fish of all sort, mixed vegetables, crab, shrimp sandwiches, cookies, lemonade, and even my favorite rice. You like it?

Jimmy: W-what was it again? (Sees the list written down by his cousin)

Li Ming: I said it and I'll say it again. Check on this list and you'll see!

Jimmy: C-c-crap?

Li Ming: It's crab thank you very much. And yes, you need to look carefully and the words I written down on the dinner list.

Jimmy: I can't remember the rest of it, right?


	9. The Special Treat

Gerald: Son? You stopped freaking out! Why?

Sheila: You can have my leftover makeup I don't need, sweetheart.

(Kyle opens the door with makeup on and walks downstairs)

Gerald: Son? Son is that you? What happened?

Sheila: What have you done to your clothes? Why are you wearing a dress? (Follows Kyle)

Gerald: Son, answer us? Are you okay? (Follows Kyle)

Kyle: Stop following, mom and dad... You know how I'm going to believe who I am over the Pail of Ranma 1/2.

Sheila: The What Now?

Gerald: Son? What has happened to you?

Kyle: I'm not your son anymore. I'm now your daughter. (Turns to his parents while brushing his girly hair) I've become a woman and no longer myself.

Sheila: **Wha- Wha- Whaaaat?**

Gerald: You've gotta be kidding us, Kyle.

Kyle: I have to go to my treat aka my ceremony. I'll get my jacket and all that stuff on to think that I'm myself. They won't notice that I've got an actual vagina, breasts, and all that makeup I've got after the freak out. Thank god it's over. (Gets his jacket on and gets interrupted by one of his parents)

Sheila: Alright then, sweetie. You can say thank you for letting me calm you down with makeup after you're freaking out.

Kyle: Son of a bitch... Why do I you on my side anyway? (Puts on his gloves)

Gerald: Say thank you for us, Kyle.

Kyle: Oh... How I hate being interrupted by my dad...

Sheila: Sweetheart, say thank you please.

Kyle: That is it... (Turns to his parents) For the last time I will not say an insult or a bad word but **there's no god damn way I'll say, Thank You!**

Sheila: You're Welcome, Kyle. We'll see you when you get back!

Kyle: Bye, mom and dad. (Puts his headgear on and leaves to Li Ming's house)

_How would Kyle find a way to become a boy again? We'll have to find a way to turn him back after the treat is over._

(At Li Ming's house)

Li Ming: Nice! Time to read some fanfic... (Looks on the computer for fanfic) Return of the World of Warcraft? Jeez... I remember the time playing that game and I realized that the kids were on there. I mean really? Why did the kids had to be on there for no reason? I don't get it... The Evil Turtle Wizard named Wizardheimer? Really? Bad name, eh? The Tiny Toon Adventures? I wish they had South Paradise as a parody! That I like it! How would things get any worse than the World of Warcraft r-tards anyway? (Sighs)

Jimmy: So w-when is this happening?

Li Ming: For you, sunshine, a treat for the kids is fabulous! With actual singing and dancing with the bonfire and fireworks in the celebration. And even a enormous dinner with all the Japanese products like the roast beef, octopus, sushi, fish of all sort, mixed vegetables, crab, shrimp sandwiches, cookies, lemonade, and evenrice. You like it?

Jimmy: W-what was it again? (Sees the list written down by his care taker)

Li Ming: I said it and I'll say it again. Check on this list and you'll see!

Jimmy: C-c-crap?

Li Ming: It's crab thank you very much. And yes, you need to look carefully and the words I written down on the dinner list.

Jimmy: I can't remember the rest of it, right?


	10. Do The Cartman

(Do the Cartman [parody of Do the Bartman from the Simpsons] plays as Cartman goes on the stage at school)

_**Yo! Hey what's happening, dude! I'm the kid who's absolute rude. I can damn legacy through art, man! First name, Eric. Last name, Cartman. I'm here today to kick up my bad phase. The next step to kick up a barf face! Now that you've got it, think if you can. Do up the move! That's the Cartman. Everybody if you can do the Cartman. Whoa! Shake your body! Turn it out if your bad, man! Shake it out, man! Front to back, side to side. Yes you can, can! Cartman! Everybody in the house do the Cartman! Uh-hu! Everybody if you can do the Cartman. Shake your body! Turn it out if your bad, man! O-Rama! Front to back, side to side. Yes you can, can! Whoa! Everybody in the house do the Cartman! It wasn't long ago, just a couple of weeks! I got in trouble! Yeah, like all freaks! Teachers were yelling, mom was too! Because I took a dump in beef stew! Punishment Time, in the air lucks gloom! Laying myself, confined in my room. When all thus fails, nothing to go move. I turned the music, so I feel the groove! Hell, Yeah! Everybody if you can do the Cartman. Whoa! Shake your body! Turn it out if your bad, man! Shake it out, man! Front to back, side to side. Yes you can, can! Cartman! Everybody in the house do the Cartman! Uh-hu! Everybody if you can do the Cartman. Shake your body! Turn it out if your bad, man! Check it! Front to back, side to side. Yes you can, can! Whoa! Everybody in the house do the Cartman! Now, here's a damn beat that you can't deny.**_**_ (Zonal Princess plays her saxophone and Cartman gets back to singing) Now, I'm in the house, feeling good to home, till' this chick starts jamming that damn saxophone. But, if it was mine! Mom will take it away. But, I'm still feeling good so that's okay. I'm up in my room just singing a song. Listen to the kick drum, kicking along. Yeah, Stan likes to rock! He's my number one. Though, I ain't bad cause I do the Cartman! _**_**Everybody if you can do the Cartman. Whoa! Shake your body! Turn it out if your bad, man! Shake it out, man! Front to back, side to side. Yes you can, can! Cartman! Everybody in the house do the Cartman! Move you body, if you got the notion! Move it! Front to back in a rock-like motion. Swing it! Move them hips from side to side, now. Don't ya' slip, just let your feet glide now! If you got groove, you can use it! Light **_**_rhythm in time with the music. You just might start a chain reaction! Hmm Hmm Hmmm... I am Cartman! _**_**Everybody if you can do the Cartman. Whoa! Shake your body! Turn it out if your bad, man! I'm bad! I'm Bad! Front to back, side to side. Yes you can, can! I'm really bad! Everybody in the house do the Cartman! Whoa! I'm bad! Everybody if you can do the Cartman. Shake your body! Turn it out if your bad, man! Front to back, side to side. Yes you can, can! Whoa! Everybody in the house do the Cartman!**__** Ha Ha!**_


End file.
